moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Diane Abrams-McTash
"We are not defined by who our parents are solely, but by our own actions and virtues" Diane Abrams (Formerly Diane Emmandel prior to adoption.) is currently a Squire within The Citrine Eagle for the Alterac Silver Hand. Here the young girl serves amongst the other Eagle's hoping to make a better difference, not only in the situation of Alterac, but as well as those who are in need. Though she has much to learn of the world as she discovers new things since her adoption out of the orphanage as well with her loss of memories prior to her coming to the orphanage in Stormwind. Missing time (Early Childhood) Though Diane would never fully ever recall what her early childhood was like or rather where she had even been born. Though in the fact that she would later recall much later in her life was that she had been born in the early reconstruction times before the Third War truly began. She had been born within the lands of Lordaeron. But that her and her father and his close friend had left with others who had agreed to leave with Jaina Proudmoore to Kalimdor to settle down and escape the upcoming slaughter when Diane was only a small child at the age of three. It would be here that the three of them would sail across the sea to the west with the many other survivors. But Taliine's mental condition seemed to have taken a hit, or perhaps she just stopped holding herself back. Whatever it had been, Taliine's demeanor slowly changed to that of a cruel and sadistic one, though it was partly hidden away from Conor for several years. Though it would slowly progress worse and worse with Conor's working to build the Inn they would run as a family, though Conor's friendly relations with one of the land officials would cause Taliine to truly change. As Diane would grow up to be nine, she would discover in the middle of the night when her father was away, Taliine leaving the house, of course the young half-elf would follow her mother. Outside of the walls of Theremore, in a secluded spot, Taliine opened a tome of sorts spending hours on rituals and various spells that gave of a terrible aura. It would be on one of these nights that Taliine would find Diane had followed her. But, instead of harming the girl, Taliine brought her closer, teaching the young Half-elf what the runes meant and the various Dark Magic. Though Diane would never reach the point of wielding such magic, Taliine had started to purposefully bring Diane to witness such magic. Perhaps it had been fate, or fortune, that Conor would come back one night early, to find both of them gone. After searching the surrounding swamps and wandering deeper and deeper he would stumble upon Taliine and Diane, Taliine casting another dark ritual in front of Diane as if giving her a step-by-step of it all. Though Conor wasn't skilled in fighting, he would resign himself to return to the city to report to the guards of Taliine's activities. For what had been reported the days afterwards, was that Taliine had been chased out of the city as well as into the swamps but had lost track of her. With a warrant now for her arrest and trial, Taliine wouldn't be seen for several years. By the time Diane was eleven, she was taught to ignore everything her mother had ever shown her. While this confused the half-elf in her innocence, she would listen and promised to never use the rituals or spells that had been shown to her. Though most would be forgotten by the child as time had gone on. But this wouldn't last as Taliine would return with bloodlust and hatred in her motives as she would enter the Inn one night. This would the last night that Conor and his close friend would be seen alive. In Taliine's fit of rage, she had cursed Diane with a draining curse, but Taliine left not caring to remove the curse from her child. By some miracle Diane would be found in the Inn by a stranger and taken to Stormwind, to be placed into the orphanage. However, the night of her father's death had been traumatizing and such would result in her memories be locked away for many years before they would slowly return to her. The orphanage and a newfound sister. (Cataclysm to Warlords of Draenor) With the trauma she had seen, in an effort to save her sanity of her fragile youthful mind, her subconscious locked everything prior to her coming to the orphanage for many years. Allowing only for fragments to return over the course of many years. But as Diane would grow into her teenage years within the walls of the orphanage in Stormwind, Diane would find that many of the other children would come to tease her and mess with her due to being a half-breed. Finding little comfort within the walls of the orphanage, even despite the attempts of comfort from the Matron and others who worked there, Diane would often stay out during the day. Away from the orphanage and other children and would spend time within the Cathedral of Light. It would be here that she would find comfort and a curiosity of what the Light was. Here a Paladin would find her and speak with her about the virtues of the Light, as well as the duties of a Paladin when she had asked him about it. There she knew where her purpose really was, it was to become a Paladin who fought for justice but yet held compassion and love for others. They weren't just warriors meant to harm in the defense of others, they were also those who could help those in need on the streets. But with the constant fighting on Azeroth and between the Horde and Alliance, this Paladin would constantly be taken away for battles. Many times it would be a long time before she would see him again. In one of the times that this paladin was gone, Diane would encounter a young barmaid, whom she would end up growing closer to. The barmaid introduced herself to be Valerie Abrams, and showed interest in Diane's history even though she couldn't remember any of it. It wouldn't be long before Valerie left the Inn she had been working in and would take temporary guardianship over Diane to take her to Dustwallow Marsh in hopes that the young half-elf would find out more of her past. In this trip, Diane would remember the fate of her father and who she had thought to be her mother. Sad over this fact, they both returned to Stormwind and there the two remained in the times when Diane wasn't speaking about how to become a Paladin with the knight who had introduced it to her, she spent her time sitting a table while Valerie worked. Through a shared painful and sorrowful history, the two instantly had clicked with one another, as though they had always been family. But of course, legally that wasn't true nor was it true even by blood. But if any had spotted them in this time, none could have told the difference. It had been a year later, just a day before Diane's sixteenth birthday where she would have been considered an adult and freed from the orphanage, that she would be approached by Valerie. In her hands were adoption papers, to legally make them sisters: family. Something that both of them had, had a void in for most of their lives. Through her own soft shock, and tears, Diane would help finish out the last of the paperwork. It would be here that Diane would gain another reason to pursue her path to become a Paladin: To protect her sister, her family, from whatever would seek to hurt her. No longer would her sister shed another tear. Diane and Valerie returned shortly afterwards to the Matron, turning in the papers, she was finally leaving that orphanage for good. She was going home with family, there has never been quite the day where Diane was smiling so brightly as the day she legally had a sister and a family. "Til my last breath, I, Diane Abrams, swear on this day that no matter what hardship we may face together. You will never shed a tear of loss ever again" -Diane's oath to Valerie. Taking Flight with the Eagle's (Beginning of Legion - Argus Appearing) After another year went by and after Diane and Valerie had settled into their home within Redridge Mountains, Diane would continue to search for an Order where she could begin and progress her training as a Paladin. As fate would have it, she would speak to several of members from order they called The Citrine Eagle and after some consideration about them she would go to the Alterac Silver Hand meeting that they held from time to time with a friend she had made who was within their ranks, Kullen Lightwood, who introduced her to Zaria R. Blackmoore. After a period of months, Diane made her way to Talongrab and made her second home here with the Eagle's. Where she would make friends and find those she might consider as a part of her other family among them. It would be here that she would reside within one of the rooms at the Lone Wolf Inn (Now, remade and renamed as the Perch) and found a part-time job as a chef. Of course, in her naivety and innocence she would attend to missions without truly asking for permission from the Matriarch, which caused some frustration and worry. It would only until the mission where she, the Eagle's, and many others from other organizations, moved to the Broken Shore to free prisoners. This experience would put some fear in the young half-elf's heart, though she would be scolded by the Matriarch the following day about it, Diane made no argument against her own foolishness. From then on, Diane was placed near the back-line of fighting, serving as a medic and healer to those who would become injured. Though Diane would have some enjoyment and fulfillment here as a healer, she hated watching those in front of her getting injured. For the longest time, she clung onto the Matriarch's words but every month it grew harder and harder for her to follow them. Perhaps it was her own stubbornness, or perhaps it was just who she was as a person. Though, Diane's training would be halted as Talongrab would be invaded and, for a time, taken over by sky pirates. For these months, Diane stayed away from most of the action. Trapped within Talongrab and inexperienced for the most part, she stayed away. Never wanting to distract the Eagle's with the fear of a child being in danger. But the hardest thing for her, during this time, was hearing the strain of relationships between the Eagle's themselves, and the hardship that her boyfriend, Daniel Morsin, was currently going through with his own mother-figure. It killed her somewhat that she couldn't be of much help during this time when the Eagle's struggled so much. To this day, she even still struggles with some amount of guilt that she didn't help more. But as the Eagle's finally freed themselves and dealt justice upon the fleet captain Jack Titan. Diane's training would resume with Kavid "Slick" McTash who was charged with training aspirants. Almost two and a half months, Diane finally moved forward in her training to be a Squire. A step closer to Knighthood. "It shouldn't matter how many times we've fallen, what matters is when you get back up that you continue to fight for what you believe." -A Paladin at the Cathedral. Azeroth and Beyond (Argus - Present Day) Diane had succeeded in her path to Squirehood, she was a Squire and now being trained by a Knight who was to be Sir Shindo Malphur the Justicar and Paradigm of Compassion for The Citrine Eagle. Her training would continue under his guidance. Things had seemed to have been going well for the young squire until Argus appeared in the sky after the Wonderlight Ball after the Tournament of Ages. Unfortunately for the young squire, though it would be weeks until the Eagle's would deploy into Argus, tensions of the new threat would cause much friction between her and a few of her peers. During the weeks prior to Argus, Diane would ask permission to attend the Eagle's to Argus with the others from her Knight. But though she would gain permission to attend, Diane would find herself torn and saddened when she would speak to her friend, Arlissa Dawson, who was to stay behind. It would continue to torment Diane in the back of her mind and tug at her heart to see Arlissa in such a state. Ultimately Diane would leave her best friend, and sister, on Azeroth and leave with the Eagle's to Argus though Diane would have a lingering worry and fear for her dear friend. Diane would accompany the Eagle's as well as many others in their conquest across the surface of Argus, across Krokuun where the Eagle's and the others would fight their way to the Xenadar to defend it against the enroaching Demons so Xe'ra could be extracted safely back to the Vindicaar. But during these missions and afterwards, Diane would encounter someone, a former Gilnean Knight and Paladin, Roslin Strickland. Though the woman appeared jaded, Diane would converse with the Dame for many hours. Listening to her story of what she shared and sharing in turn of her own life as well as sharing her perspective and thoughts on things of what the Dame spoke about, whether it was really helpful or not, she spoke her heart. Though Diane would continue to miss her friends and family and her boyfriend who was back on Azeroth, Diane felt somewhat at peace that she could have someone to speak with. Dame Roslin Strickland and Diane would continue to speak as usual, with Diane continuing to try and console the woman and to bring back hope in the woman's life. Physical Appearance Diane would appear to be an average female height, though she leans towards the smaller end of the scale amongst her peers within the Eagle's. Looking to her features, Diane would have a soft look to them, perhaps even a bit of a child-like look to them despite how mature she can be this aspect of her features can often play against her. Her brunette hair could be noticed to have a slight tinge of copper highlights in it that can become more noticeable on a bright sunny day or a light source shines just right on it. But if anyone were to walk up to Diane, the first thing they could notice besides her height, were her bright innocent light blue eyes. Which held a compassionate warmth and youthful eagerness and naivety. Diane's gear would generally consist of a light black chain-mail for the under armor with light plate armor dyed in a bright orange with a single pauldron on her left shoulder that would cover that side of her neck. The armor itself didn't seem to have much detailing but it is clear there are scraps and markings on it to indicate the battles she's been in. Always carried on her back or in hand would be a shield, made of Thorium and enchanted by an apprentice mage, the shield itself was smooth and rounded meant to deflect and glance blows away from herself and others. Though Diane bears few to no scars on her body that could be visible on her persons, if one could spot on the back of her neck was a small brand on the back of her neck. The brand itself seemed to be an arcane rune of sorts with a snake weaved through it with its fangs barred and dripping with venom. Personality Diane is a young girl so she can be a bit naive in some aspects of life or find it hard to empathize entirely with someone with twice or more life experience and troubles than her. Though she takes great care to listen to others and does her best to offer what advice she can. One could notice when they spend time with her that she has a love for life and others around her, no matter their background. Though it would take someone truly vile and evil for Diane to bear ill-will towards them even to those who seem to have negative views against her. Though despite all of this, this can lead Diane to be blindsided if played or led by these emotions and can be a bit of a downfall for the young girl because of her views due to her childlike behaviors at times. Philosophy Her views are often that anyone can be forgiven and redeemed of their past deeds, that they should be given a second chance to do right by life and others. The only one's not granted this immunity by her would be those who would harm children being the worst. Diane often lives by the basis of loving others, even if she personally does not agree with their decisions and their actions. To never let herself fall into the excuse of hating someone, but to choose to have a saddened and tender heart for them, but to follow the laws and Justice. Family, Friends, and not-so-much-friends. * Valerie Abrams: Beloved adopted sister. Diane absolutely adores and looks up to Valerie and would do almost anything to keep her sister safe and happy. When seen together, Diane is often glued to Valerie's side. * Maggie Emmandel: Recently discovered grandmother on her father's side. Diane still isn't sure what to think of her, given that her grandmother is a Death knight, but finds herself disregarding the fact for that she is family. Diane adores her grandmother despite her being in undeath. * Daniel Morsin: The first boy to charm the heart of the young half-elf. It hadn't taken him long for her to completely swoon over him, though he was in terms younger than her. Being so close to her heart as he is, she becomes defensive of what happens to him. * Sara Bishop: Someone she could consider as a close friend, though Sara might often be one for more mischief than Diane at times, these two often get along and Diane genuinely enjoys having her around to talk to. * Arlissa Dawson: Arlissa and Diane quickly became close friends, even sisters, through their talks. Once learning about each other and their desire to become Knights of the Silver Hand, it hadn't taken long at all for these two to become fast friends. Even becoming roommates at Arlissa's house in Kavid Manor. Though, Diane holds worry for Arlissa, but she remains hopeful for her future. * Danath Morsin: A Knight and father-figure that Diane greatly respects, who is also the father of her boyfriend Daniel. Diane, in times where she needs someone to comfort her as though in a parental way it is often this Knight who fulfills this role for her. * Kavid "Slick" McTash: A teacher, and someone that Diane has come to respect. Even if she may disagree with some of his viewpoints, she still holds respect for the man, despite his past that she's heard of from others. * Zaria R. Blackmoore: The Matriarch of the Citrine Eagle's, and someone who looked after her in the missions that Diane was involved in. (Even one's where Diane shouldn't have been in), Diane views the Matriarch with respect and admiration, and some part of her wishes she might aspire to be like the Matriarch someday. Though, some part of Diane views Zaria a little bit as a mother figure in her life as Diane couldn't say anyone else really was in her life. * Horacea Agnelli: The Head of Citrine Medical, Diane listened to the lessons that Horacea would teach regarding medical training and how to treat certain injuries and working alongside her when Diane worked as a healer. Though Diane never really gets a chance to know the woman better, she holds a small admiration for her skills as a healer. * Shindo Malphur: Sir Shindo Malphur is the Paradigm of Compassion for the Citrine Eagle as well as Diane's knight. Diane holds this man in high respect and admiration. * Roslin Strickland: Dame Roslin Strickland was a Gilnean Paladin who Diane met after the first conquest mission on Korkuun on Argus. Diane views the Dame with respect and admiration for what the woman has gone through, and holds onto the hope for the woman's sake, that it isn't too late for her to return to the Light and to have a wonderful life in the time that she has left. * Jack Oathbourne: A friend that she had during his time among the Eagles though things drew the relationship to be awkward and unsure on her part and even more in mystery when Jack had left. She's left unsure of it all, but continues to strive for her training, still wishing the best for someone she considered a friend. * Allse Kerringer: Owner of the inn and her boss, though she doesn't know the man too well she isn't sure what to think of him. Though she keeps a positive outlook. * Jolaini Reneigh: Diane feels pity and sorrow for the situation of this woman, for everything that she's endured. But part of her feels a quite a bit of terror when this woman is around, and for the most part Diane seems to avoid contact with her. But tries to keep a good outlook on her and hope that she might get better. * Taliine Embersorrow: One of the few people on Azeroth that Diane truly hates. This is someone that can make the usually happy and bright Diane go sour and dark. Despite Taliine being her own mother, Diane hasn't been able to bring herself to forgiving her for what she's done. OOC Trivia * More will be added as Diane remembers stuff in-game, so it explains why it is so short because spoilers. * Its not as detailed in some parts because the writer didn't decide to take notes IC Trivia * Diane dislikes Dark Magic, due to her own mother being involved with it. * On the back of her neck, if anyone were to look, would be a scar/brand. It was a snake weaved through an arcane rune with fangs barred and dripping venom. This mark is also associated with a small coven led by her mother, whether this is a mark for death or something else is unknown. * Diane has a fear of her past and what it may hold, and who she was before she lost her memories. * Diane can be found to be quite young and naive and a large dose of innocence and rarely holds a grudge but she still has the mindset of a child at times and it shows. Category:Characters Category:Half Elf Category:Half Breed Category:Paladins Category:Alterac Silver Hand Category:The Citrine Eagle